


Canto Ostinato

by Mia Djojowasito (peppersasen)



Category: Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Transitioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersasen/pseuds/Mia%20Djojowasito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The non-farewell plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherrinford Holmes needed to run. To cut contact with Sherlock, and maybe even Mycroft. Cut everyone off. She no longer wants friends or family, she just wants to be alone. She needed a new name and a new identity. A new life. But first she had to run from 221B Baker Street, maybe find a hotel where nothing ever happens until she can find someplace more permanent. Too much stuff happens at Baker Street. Happenings overload. This just cannot be her home anymore. She has made a decision and that decision is final, she had no intention to inform or discuss this with anyone. There was no need to discuss anything with anyone. No good-byes. Tomorrow morning, Sherry will disappear.


	2. The CD is Gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panic attack. Anxiety.

The CD is gone. The one, most important thing Sherry had to bring along with her had gone missing.

"How can something this small hold me back?" she thought. "No, no, no, no, no..."

Tears starting welling-up her eyes. What could've happened to it?

Now all that's left of the memory is an empty CD case.

An empty shell. Where is the music?


End file.
